


Bandages

by masquerad



Series: Warm Ups [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chest Binding, Drabble, Drarry, Impromptu Bathroom Makeouts, M/M, Swearing (I think?), Trans Characters, Trans Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquerad/pseuds/masquerad
Summary: There is something more than scars under his shirt.





	

Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was oddly silent at night. The wind blustering outside was muffled by the stone walls of the castle, and the two boys in the corner stall were so wrapped up in each other that they wouldn't have noticed the raging storm anyway.

Harry shoved Draco against the wall, and Draco didn't seem to mind, or notice, that he'd smacked his knees on the toilet. He wrapped his arms around the neck of his lover above him, lips caressing wetly and tongues battling for dominance. His head was tipped back against the wall, blonde hair falling in his face and tickling his cheeks, but it didn't matter, because they were about to make love for the first time and it was going to be fantastic.

Hips moving and pressing for a better angle, eyes half-shut as fingers fumbled with buttons and pulled at ties. Draco slid his hands up Harry's shirt as Harry pulled Draco's off, and he pressed his palms to the blond's chest, eagerly feeling for the smooth planes of pectorals beneath his fingertips.

The rough surface he caressed was not at all what he expected.

Through the cottony blur of a sleepy, slightly hormone addled mind, he pushed the now-rumpled shirt back from Draco's shoulders, hearing the soft whoosh of air as it descended to the floor. He blinked open bleary eyes and looked at the white fabric beneath his palms. Layers and layers were wrapped around his upper torso, white elastic bandages pinned nearly tourniquet-tight.

"Draco?" he murmured, running calloused fingers over the wraps.

Draco's face flickered between various emotions in a matter of seconds, starting with confusion and ending with outright fear. "Give me my shirt back." His voice was raspy and low still, although slightly pitched with the anxiety that threatened to boil over.

"Did you get hurt in Quidditch? Hexed? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked this too quickly for a still slightly lust-hazed mind to handle properly, but Draco answered as he bent down to retrieve his shirt.

" _I didn't tell you_ , Potter, because I didn't think you would be attracted to anything with breasts." Draco licked suddenly dry lips as he slid his shirt back on and buttoned it up.

Harry froze. Stared thoughtfully. His mind was turning in circles, unable to connect the dots in this tired and tipsy state. How much Firewhiskey had he drank? There was no way that Draco, his boyfriend, had just said he had breasts under those layers of fabric.

"Did you just say that you have... Boobs?" Harry's brow was furrowed, his lip between his teeth as he tried to process what had just come out of Draco's mouth.

"I said I have _breasts_ , not boobs. That's terribly vulgar. And why else would I have four layers of bloody uncomfortable bandages wrapped around my chest?" He stared at Harry, gaze a mix of anger and utter nervousness.

"I... I dunno. A burn? Hex marks?" Harry rubbed his eyes. Merlin, he was tired. "Why exactly do you have— er, those things?"

Draco laughed humourlessly. "I have 'those things' because I was born with a _vagina_ between my legs. Why does anybody else have them?"

Harry blinked. Once. Twice. Three times and then he stared. He pushed dark hair out of his eyes and chewed on his chapped lip. "You mean to tell me that you're a girl?"

Draco froze, eyes widening, with hurt or anger, Harry couldn't tell. "I'm definitely not a girl, Potter."

He stared at Draco, hair falling in his eyes again, confusion making his brain buzz. With much effort, he shoved down all his questions, all of the calculating that was going on within his head. Instead, Harry placed hands on the barely-there curves of Draco's waist. "Good. I don't date girls."

And then he kissed him, all soft lips and the warm taste of Firewhiskey that Draco hadn't noticed before.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: I would like to note that using bandages is not a safe method of chest binding. It is extremely damaging to your organs, rib cage, and muscular tissue. If you are planning to bind for daily wear or even just for cosplay purposes, please get a proper binder or search online for safe binding methods. Never use any sort of bandages or duct tape for chest binding.


End file.
